Marine Armory
Melee Weapons Marine Combat Knife The Marine combat knife has a multitude of uses. Without any major design changes for 300 years, the bowie knife has been one of the staple pieces of equipment for ground forces from before humans left Earth's atmosphere to today's Star Fleet Marines. Its use has changed over the years from weapon to tool, however it can still be used as a weapon should the need arise. Stun Baton The stun baton is the standard Marine and Security melee weapon. Capable of temporarily incapacitating a human with two blows on standard setting, the baton is a tremendously useful weapon when fighting in close quarters. The baton is extendable, and is harmless when not extended. Working from a small sarium-krellide power cell, the same power source as a phaser, the baton has sufficient charge to deal four hundred and fifty blows, on average, before requiring recharging. Hand Weapons Type 1D Hand Phaser First issued in 2350, the Type 1D featured the new sarium krellide power cell. Like previous Type 1 phasers, the Type 1d is issued to away teams when a visible Type 2 could draw the wrong kind of attention. The Type 1D has four power settings: heat, stun, kill, and vaporize, with an effective range of about 70 meters. Power settings were adjusted by the two small buttons on the top part of the weapon. It was fired by depressing the larger button behind the smaller two. Type 1F Marine Hand Phaser The Type 1F is a new phaser designed at Avalon Fleet Yards' R&D. This weapon has 8 settings rather than the standard 4 of the Type 1D issued to most of Star Fleet. The Type 1F, due to this extra power availability, is the standard 'back up' sidearm for the Marines. This weapon is issued to Marine teams when having weapons visible could be detrimental to the mission. This weapon has an additional sarium krellide power cell embedded into the center section, this gives the Phaser the ability to reach the extra 4 power settings and longer power cell life. As with any sidearm, the main three type of beam are stun, heat, and disruption. The added 4 settings allow for greater precision when using these functions and a slightly increased range over the Type 1D. Type 2D Hand Phaser Issued from 2350 to 2364, the Type 2D featured the new Sarium Krellide power cell. As with any sidearm, the main three type of beams are Stun, Heat, and Disruption. The Type 1d had six power settings that included the standard Stun, heat, kill, and vaporize, with a range of about 80 meters. Power settings were adjusted by the two small buttons on the top part of the weapon. It was fired by depressing the larger button behind the smaller two. Type 2D-A Hand Phaser Issued from 2365 to 2370, the Type 2D-A featured an updated sarium krellide power cell. As with any sidearm, the main three type of beams are Stun, Heat, and Disruption. The Type 2D-A had six power settings that included the standard stun, heat, kill, and vaporize, with a range of about 80 meters. Power settings were adjusted by the power level button on the top part of the weapon. This phaser also introduced a separate button that controlled beam width. It was fired by depressing the larger button behind the smaller two. Type 2E Hand Phaser First issued in 2371, the Type 2E featured an improved sarium krellide power cell over the Type 2D-A, a better protected prefire chamber, and a more ergonomic design. The Type 2E had eight power settings that included the standard heat, stun, kill, disruption, and vaporize, with a range of about 85 meters. Power settings were adjusted by the power level button on the top part of the weapon. This phaser also had a separate button that controlled beam width. It was fired by depressing the larger button behind the smaller two. This was Star Fleet's main sidearm thought the Dominion War. It was phased out of service in 2378. Type 2F Hand Phaser The Type 2F entered service in 2379 and is the current sidearm for both Star Fleet and the Marine Corps. This weapon has 18 settings rather than the standard 16 of the Type 2E. This weapon has additional sarium krellide power cells embedded into the center section, giving the phaser the ability to reach the extra power settings with a longer power life. As with any hand phaser, the Type 2F has four power settings: heat, stun, kill, and vaporize. The added settings allow for greater precision when using these functions. It has an effective range of 100 meters. Rifles Type 3B Phaser Rifle When Star Fleet Security or away teams need more firepower then a sidearm, they turn to the phaser rifle. The Type 3B is the first rifle introduced by Star Fleet in over 100 years. First issued in 2363, the Type 3B is capable of firing phaser energy in beams and at variable power levels over a distance of 400 meters. The phaser rifle also includes an effective targeting system and decent energy reserve. The rifle is equipped with a gyro-stabilized targeting unit. This targeting unit incorporates sensors capable of detecting and tracking life forms. Later models can even mount beacons for illumination. The Type 3B has been phased out as the main rifle for Star Fleet officers and relegated to a reserve role, although it did see a brief rise in popularity as the Dominion War's demand for phaser rifles outpaced the availability of the newer Type 3C and 3D rifles. Some older star ships still have a small supply of these aboard, usually stored aboard small auxiliary craft and in small weapons lockers. Type 3C Phaser Rifle The Type 3C is larger and more sophisticated then previous phaser rifles, including the Type 3B. First tested in 2367 aboard the ill-fated Nova-class star ship USS Equinox and issued to the fleet in 2371, the Type 3C is capable of firing phaser energy in beams or pulses and at variable power levels. It uses a computer control system to allow for modulation of many characteristics, which is important when dealing with the Borg. The rifle has a range of 500 meters. The phaser rifle also includes an effective targeting system and a decent energy reserve. The rifle is equipped with a gyro-stabilized targeting unit. This targeting unit incorporates sensors capable of detecting and tracking life forms. The Type 3C has been phased out as the main rifle for Star Fleet and relegated to a reserve role with the introduction of newer phaser rifles. Many older star ships have a small supply of these aboard, usually stored aboard auxiliary craft and in small weapons lockers. Type 3D Phaser Rifle One of the models of rifle sometimes referred to as assault rifles (due to their popularity among ground forces in the Dominion War), the Type 3D rifle utilizes plasma acceleration to provide a powerful bolt of energy similar to that fired by pulse phaser cannons on the ''Defiant''-class star ship, and at variable power levels. The Type 3D phaser rifle is a larger, more sophisticated weapon than Type 3B or 3C. It uses an advanced computer control system to allow for modulation characteristics to be modified faster than in previous phaser rifles, important when dealing with the Borg. The rifle has a range of 600 meters. First placed in service in 2373, the Type 3D phaser rifle also includes a much more effective and elaborate targeting system and a larger energy reserve over the Type 3C. The rifle is equipped with a gyro-stabilized targeting unit. This targeting unit incorporates sensors capable of detecting and tracking life forms and can perform the equivalent of a tricorder's short range biological scans. Images of the targeted life forms would be displayed on the units display screen. The Type 3D is being phased out as the main rifle for Star Fleet officers with the introduction of the Type-3e. However, many star ships and Star Fleet facilities - and even some Marine units - have a supply of these aboard, usually stored aboard large auxiliary craft such as runabouts, and in smaller weapons lockers. Type 3E Phaser Rifle The second phaser rifle referred to as an assault rifle, the Type 3E utilizes plasma acceleration to provide a powerful bolt of energy similar to that fired by pulse phaser cannons on the Defiant-class star ship. The Type 3E phaser rifle is a much larger, more sophisticated weapon than Type 3 and even the Type 3D. It uses an advanced computer control system to allow for modulation characteristics to be modified faster than in previous phaser rifles, important when dealing with the Borg. The rifle has a range of 750 meters. First placed in service in 2378 in both regular Fleet and Marine Corps service, the Type 3E phaser rifle also includes a much more effective and elaborate targeting system over the Type 3D. The rifle is equipped with a gyro-stabilized targeting unit. This targeting unit incorporates sensors capable of detecting and tracking life forms and can perform the equivalent of tricorder short range biological scans, with a scanning range of 10,000 yards. Images of the targeted life forms would be displayed on the unit's display screen. Marine Assault Rifle The Marine phaser assault rifle (and, according to most Marines, the only rifle deserving of the moniker) is a somewhat larger, more sophisticated weapon than its Type 3E counterpart. It is capable of firing phaser energy in either beams or pulses of variable length. It uses a computer control system to allow the beam characteristics to be modified much more easily than in previous phaser rifles, a measure clearly important when dealing with the Borg. As well, the addition of a fifth prefire energy compression chamber allows for several additional settings. The Marine assault rifle also includes a much more effective and elaborate targeting system, and a larger energy reserve. The Rifle is equipped with a gyro-stabilized targeting unit. This targeting unit incorporates sensors capable of detecting and tracking life forms and can perform the equivalent of tricorder short range biological scans. Images of the targeted life forms would be displayed on the units display screen. In addition, the frequency of the beam can be varied so that on settings 1 to 6 the phaser beam can be set on a special wide-beam setting that only effects carbon-based living tissue. Though this is an exceptionally useful feature, it uses ten times the normal energy required by normal beams. In addition, the rifle is also capable of two additional settings above the normal sixteen. The Marine assault rifle is equipped with an integral grenade launcher. This launcher has a capacity of five rounds. These grenades are propelled by the unit’s graviton accelerator. Phaser Carbine After several operations involving close quarters battle (CQB) that resulted in unacceptable losses, Marine Corps resolved to manufacture a lighter, more effective version of the standard phaser rifle. The result of this decision was the Marine Corps phaser carbine. The twelve stage plasma accelerator has been placed further back in the stock, over the power cell contained in the stock. The targeting unit has been placed forward under the muzzle. Also on the top of every unit, there is a hard point for any sight deemed tactically necessary (though with CQB this will be seldom employed). Typically a laser designator or tactical light are used instead given the more intuitive benefit of actually showing where the shot will hit. Another difference from the normal phaser rifle is that the long-range fire aiming mechanisms are not present in the carbine since the weapon is intended for close to short range engagements. At the muzzle end, various sensors for electromagnetic and subspace detection are placed and act as a tricorder unit, freeing the hands of a user to concentrate on aiming instead of fumbling with one. This targeting unit incorporates sensors capable of detecting and tracking life forms and can perform the equivalent of tricorder short range biological scans. Like its Type 3 cousin, the carbine has two grips, one forward near the muzzle, and one placed forward of the butt. Type 1A Photon Rifle The photon rifle is a heavy support weapon and is much more powerful then any phaser rifle. It is capable of firing photon rounds known as a photonic pulse (essentially micro torpedoes) at variable power levels, and focus settings. The photonic pulse emits large bursts of rapid nadion particles which are found in phaser beams. They can pierce most known personal armor and shielding. This weapon is very successful against the Borg as no one photonic pulse has the exact same modulation, thus the Borg find it very hard to adapt. It uses an advanced computer control system to allow for manual modulation too, if needed. First placed in service in 2375, the Type 1A Photon Rifle also includes an elaborate targeting system, similar to the one used on the Type 3E Phaser rifle. Carrying a reserve of 20 shots, the Rifle is equipped with a gyro-stabilized targeting unit. This targeting unit incorporates sensors capable of detecting and tracking life forms and other programmed targets. Images of the targets would be displayed on the units display screen. When used with the Tactical Display Unit, this rifle offers unparalleled targeting and sighting. The photonic pulse shots this weapon fires are similar to photon grenades, one of the most devastating personnel weapons developed by the Federation. This weapon's use is strictly controlled and regulated. This rifle has 4 different power settings and may be set to affect everything within a radius of between 2 and 10 meters from impact, with an effective firing range of 550 meters. Type 1B Marine Photon Rifle The Marine photon rifle is a heavy fire support weapon and more sophisticated than Type 1A photon rifle Star Fleet Security Officers are issued. The major differences between this weapon and the Type 1A photon rifle are an increased energy reserve, and a more powerful burst (between 3 and 10 meters in radius). Heavy Weapons Marine Corps Squad Support Phaser Weapon In 2332, the Star Fleet Marine Corps, realizing the need, resolved to manufacture a lighter, more rapid firing version of the common phaser rifle. The result was the Squad Support Phaser Weapon (SSPW). The differences between it and its distant cousin, the Type 3 phaser rifle, is that the SSPW is designed for rapid pulse phaser fire. In order to accommodate its additional mechanisms, its height had to be expanded (although its width was unchanged). The SSPW uses high strength polymers in its construction, in an attempt to cut down on weight yet still retain durability. On the top of every unit there is a hard point for any sight deemed tactically necessary. Similar to the Type 3 rifle, the SSPW has one grip forward of the butt, and a collapsible bipod near the muzzle (whereas the Type 3 has a folding hand grip). To allow for rapid fire, the SSPW utilizes not one, but five firing chambers with individually associated emitter crystals to reduce crystal recovery ("reload") time when expended. The firing chambers are arranged internally to rotate around an elliptical axis. The unit also has two over/under tandem subspace transceiver assemblies to help with the increased firing load. In order to save weight and size, the power cell for the unit is not built very large to hold energy for tremendous intensive shots that can detonate solid material or vaporize living material. The danger from such intense fire of destroying a high value target or that of ricochets off shielded items is not a necessary risk. However, individual bolts still retain enough power to kill most organisms, and at least rattle hardened targets. Isomagnetic Disintigrator The isomagnetic disintigrator is a large, shoulder mounted weapon, resembling an ancient Earth rocket launcher. Much of the technical data on this weapon remains classified, under Star Fleet Security Directive 24168.9 Using a portable magnetic charge inducer, the weapon fires a collimated beam of isomagnetic energy which affects the targets’ inner ear, effectively stunning the opponent. On moderate settings, it causes temporary impairment of the target’s central nervous system. When fired at its highest setting, the isomagnetic disintegrator changes the target’s protonic charge, reducing it to a cloud of dust and static. The beam affects a 1 meter diameter area upon impact. The unit is powered by a heavy duty sarium krellide power cell inserted just to the rear of the shoulder mount. Tetryon Pulse Launcher A newly designed weapon for the use by Star Fleet ground forces and security personnel, the tetryon pulse launcher is perhaps the most powerful hand held weapon in Star Fleet’s arsenal. The device was designed as a single-person plasma cannon for use against small craft and heavily fortified emplacements. Building on the success of the Avalon R&D facility to grow nearly flawless emitter crystals in a ground-based micro-gravity environment, the pulse launcher is effectively a miniaturized version of the pulse phaser used on starships. While, much of this theoretical research has been applied to the current generation of phaser rifles, making them the first true hand-held transitional-phase accelerators, the tetryon pulse launcher takes this a step further. As such, this weapon lacks the variety of power settings typical of a Type 2 or Type 3 phaser. When the trigger is depressed, the weapon fires a collimated beam of Tetryon particles which rebound from the target to the unit, providing range and vector information to the acquisition sub-systems. A rapid-discharge sarium krellide power cell, coupled with high-speed plasma accelerator coils and a ten-stage cascading prefire chamber, allows for longer periods than previous models of phasers. The beam emerges as a focused pulse of superheated, rarefied plasma. While the typical Type 1 phaser is capable of emitting no more than 1.05 kilojoules per hour, the pulse launcher emits energy comparable to a Type 4 phaser emitter. The Tetryon pulse launcher incorporates the safety interlocks and subspace transceiver assembly common to standard-issue phasers; it is capable of firing using continuous or wide beam settings. Auto-Grenade Launcher The Auto-Grenade Launcher (AGL) is a support weapon version of the grenade launcher found on the Marine phaser assault rifle. It can fire in both semi-, and full-automatic modes. In full-automatic mode, three and five round bursts can be selected, as well as what the Marines nickname "spray-and-pray" mode. This weapon uses the same rounds as the rifle-mounted launcher, but has a much more powerful graviton accelerator that allows for greater range and velocities. The weapon is equipped with a dual feed mechanism allowing for two fifty-round magazines to be loaded and the mixing of rounds during firing. The feed mechanism is also equipped for hand-loading and insertion of single rounds for special purpose use. The weapons integral tripod incorporates its own inertial damping system that totally nullifies what little recoil that occurs from the weapon’s firing even at high cyclic rates. The main role of this weapon is area suppression as it can deliver a large volume of ordnance to the targeted area accurately and promptly. Though less accurate, the AGL can be fired in an indirect firing role rather than direct. This method, though not as accurate, gives the weapon the ability to fire over obstacles, and provides even greater range. Mounts for a variety of targeting and sighting aids are present. Launchable grenade round types include: * High-Explosive Fragmentation (HEFRAG): This is the most common of the rounds. When the round detonates, it releases 300 fragments into a burst radius of 5 m. This type of grenade is designed to inflict wounds with both concussion effect and shrapnel. * High-Explosive Anti-Personnel (HEAP): This grenade is a light armor piercing and/or bunker busting weapon. It contains a shaped charge which is used to blast through targeted materials. Iit is ineffective against heavily armored targets. It has a burst radius of 2 m. * Flechette: This grenade is essentially a large “Shotgun” rd containing fin stabilized metallic darts. This round has a range of 30 m. Extremely effective for close in engagements such as boarding/anti-boarding operations. * Flash-bang: Flash-bang grenades are designed to incapacitate lifeforms with an ear splitting sonic pulse and an extremely bright flash of light that overloads the targets' optic nerves. * Chemical: This grenade can contain one of many chemical agents (see your medical officer for more detail). Upon detonation, the agent is spread in an approximate 10 m radius from impact. * Beanbag: This round contains a Cyrenlon “Bean Bag” round filled with heavy polytrinium alloy "marbles" suspended in a gel. This “Bean Bag” fans out after firing to spread its impact over a wide area. The grenade is designed to incapacitate its target without doing any permanent damage. A target hit by the grenade is usually knocked down. M-2240 Mortar The M-2240 Mortar system is a self contained short-barreled 60 mm mortar with powered elevation and servo traverse. It is also equipped with a encrypted comm unit, inertial positioning sensor, and a computerized fire control system. This unit is the size of a large backpack and has a unloaded mass of 25 kg. To deploy the user sets the unit on the ground and folds out three stabilizing legs. The mortar is fed from a 4 rd magazine, or individual rounds can be loaded manually. One key feature is the fact that once setup, the mortar’s fire control computer can be accessed by troops with the proper codes via the mortar system's integrated communications unit. Once the proper codes are used, the unit can be targeted and fired remotely. This ability makes the unit valuable in ambush/counter ambush operations, decoy tactics, and providing fire support for units engaged in unconventional warfare operations where normal support is impractical. The rounds are propelled by a micro-graviton accelerator similar to that used in the grenade launchers. Round types include: * Fragmentary rounds are designed to inflict wounds with both concussion effect and shrapnel. They have a 15 meter blast radius. These rounds use an ultraviolet laser fuse to determine the proper height above the ground/surface to detonate for maximum effect. * High-explosive dual-purpose (HEDP) rounds with Passive Electro Magnetic (PEM) imaging guidance: for anti-armor (top attack), and anti-personnel missions. The round has a blast radius of only 10 meters, but has fairly good armor penetration ability. Once the round has reached its maximum height in its trajectory, the passive electro-magnetic sensor unit activates. Depending on how the unit was set prior to firing, the sensor unit locks on the selected type of energy (neutrino from a power cell, body heat, radio waves from a transmitter etc.). The unit controls a set of steerable fins on the round. This allows the round to track and hit most targets very accurately. * Jammer round: This round does no physical damage per-se, but can cause an enemy plenty of grief. It contains a high power, short span ECM generator. This unit can interrupt and/or disrupt sensors and communications for a 2 kilometer radius. * SEFOP Anti-Armor round: anti-armor artillery rounds are designed to strike armored vehicles from above, where they are most vulnerable. These rounds work by delivering what is known as an Self-Forging Penetrator, or SEFOP. It is a stream of molten metal that hardens into a dart shape due to atmospheric resistance. These SEFOPs travel at velocities in excess 2,000 m/s and are usually capable of punching through the relatively thin upper armor of many vehicles. These munitions are also sometimes used against underground bunkers and fuel storage sites. The now solid penetrator reduces the effect of electrostatic armor and makes explosive reactive armor completely ineffective. Once at its peak of its trajectory, it deploys a drag chute. Then a PEM sensor unit activates. As the warhead swings around under the chute, it scans for a target. When it is aimed at a target and within its effective range (100 meter radius), it simply detonates, creating the SEFOP. * Metallic Incendiary Smoke round: these rounds are intended to obscure enemy observation/sensors. The round generates a cloud of dense smoke through the combustion of certain compounds. This smoke is heated and contains metal particulates. These factors degrade/prevent the use of IR/Thermal and certain types of active scans (LADAR, RADAR, etc). Slayer MPIM/SRAW Slayer Multi-Purpose Individual Munition/Short Range Attack Weapon (MPIM/SRAW) is used for direct anti-armor/fortification capability at squad level and organic aerospace defense capability. In the nose of the Slayer is an PEM imaging sensor which is used to lock on to a target. Behind the sensor unit is the HEDP warhead. The minimum range is 17 m (determined by warhead arming safety) making it an ideal weapon for ambushes in urban or wooded terrain. Maximum velocity is 600 m/s, and the flight time to 500 m is only 1.125 seconds. It has a maximum range of 2000 m. The Slayer round has two components. The missile round in a 5 kg disposable launch tube, and the reusable 2 kg Command Launch Unit (CLU). The Slayer gives the rifle squad its lethality back against armor, aerospace craft, and other heavy targets. Type 4B Phaser Cannon The Type 4B is a heavy phaser mounted on Federation transport vehicles such as the all-terrain vehicle carried on the ''Argo''-class runabouts. The cannon is stored in a recessed bay at the rear of the vehicle, housed perpendicular to the direction of travel until activated and deployed, whereupon it is operated by a rearward-seated crew member. Includes a targeting screen for better aiming. The weapon is too large to be carried by ground troops or used aboard ship. Its range is roughly 1000 meters. Explosives M-160 CDAP Mine The M-160 Command-Detonated Anti-Personnel Mine (a.k.a. a "Claymore" mine) is a directional fixed fragmentation mine primarily for anti-personnel use, and is also effective against thin-skinned vehicles. When detonated, it creates an hourglass-shaped area of effect. Spherical metallic fragments are projected over a 60-degree horizontal arc, covering a casualty area of approximately 6 m wide by 75 m long forward. A rear cone of approximately 6 m wide by 6 m long. These cone shaped zones are connected by a 6 m diameter blast circle centered on the mine. The M-160 can be set to be fired by a variety of triggers or any period of time delay up to 72 hours. While the M-160 mine can accept input from just about any type of sensor, it comes with a passive IR motion detector and a trip wire. There is on the back of the unit a molecular adhesion strip for attaching the M-160 to various surfaces. Breaching Charge Breaching charges are self-contained shaped explosive charges used for rapid/dynamic entry. The force of their blasts are used to blow holes in surfaces to allow for rapid entry/exit from one area to another. Breaching charges come in a variety of shapes and sizes depending on the job they are intended for. Frame style charges are composed of sections of “angle iron” like structures containing a measured amount of explosive. They can be assembled into a variety of shapes and sizes. Because they are a shaped charge, the majority of the blast is focused in one direction and results in little or no back-blast or collateral damage to the surrounding area. Projected Line Charges Projected line charges are suit case sized units. When the case is laid down of the ground and opened, a pop-up launch tube is deployed. When the unit is fired, a graviton-propelled projectile is launched. Trailing behind the round is a thin line. The core of this line is composed of a stable high explosive compound. The round trails this line out to a distance of 200 m. Upon impact down range and the settling of the line to the ground, the operator has the can command-detonate the explosive line. The resulting detonation sets off any or all mines concealed within its blast area. This in turn creates a safe passage for vehicles/personal to pass. Photon Grenades Photon grenades are one of the most devastating personnel weapons developed by the Federation. Their use is strictly controlled and is usually limited to wartime. They are effectively a controlled version of phasers set on overload. Photon grenades emit large bursts of rapid nadion particles which are found in phaser beams. These grenades may be set to explode upon impact, at some altitude above the ground, or at some preset time, up to 9.99 hours, after impact. Both the power level and blast radius of these grenades may also be carefully controlled. They have five different power settings from a simple stun burst to high-explosive, and may be set to affect everything within a radius of between 3 and 10 meters from impact. Category:Personal weapons Category:Marine Detachment Category:Tech